The inventive concept relates to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices having a vertical channel structure.
Electronic products that have smaller sizes and are able to process more data are may be increasingly advantageous. Accordingly, the integration density of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products may be increased. As an attempt to increase the integration density of the semiconductor memory devices, nonvolatile memory devices having a vertical transistor structure, instead of an existing flat transistor structure, have been suggested.